Miniature
General Miniatures, also referred to as "mini pets," are in-game vanity items that can be obtained through various sources. When activated, a small duplicate of the named creature will appear and follow you around. Miniatures were originally created as "birthday presents" to show appreciation for long-time players, but have since become available through many other means. * Miniatures are activated by double-clicking on the item in your inventory, and can be de-activated the same way. * Only one miniature can be active per character at a time. If you activate a second one, it will replace the active one automatically. Two identical miniatures in a character's inventory are treated as one miniature for this purpose (if one is active, double-clicking the other will de-activate it, rather than replace it). * An activated miniature will stay activated even if you place it in storage, but will disappear if it is traded with someone. * Miniatures can be used in explorable areas, missions, towns, or outposts. * Only 20 miniatures can be active in the same district. * Miniatures can be traded, dropped, destroyed, and placed in storage. * Miniatures cannot be dyed or sold to Merchants. * A character can carry multiple miniatures in his or her inventory. * Miniatures exist of creatures from all campaigns, but are not limited by the campaigns unlocked on a player's account. A player who only owns Prophecies can still receive a miniature of a Factions or Nightfall creature. * Miniatures cannot attack, nor do they have skills or special abilities. They cannot be targeted, do not count as allies for Leadership, and have no collision box. * Some miniatures make noises in explorable areas. Monument of Devotion The miniatures a player has collected can be displayed in the Monument of Devotion part of the Hall of Monuments in the Eye of the North expansion. *Each miniature may only be added to a single character's monument. Once added, the miniature will be marked as "Dedicated" and cannot be added to any other characters' monuments, although other characters can still carry and use the miniature. *The Monument of Devotion is considered "complete" when 20 miniatures have been added. You may continue to add more miniatures, but only 20 will be displayed at a time. Acquisition Miniatures can be acquired in many ways: * By opening a Birthday Present (see Drop rate/Birthday Present). * By opening a Collector's Edition Prize. ** Players who purchased the Collector's Edition of Guild Wars Factions or Nightfall received a special Prize containing a miniature Kuunavang or Varesh, respectively, as a show of appreciation. * As a promotional giveaway at conventions and through various gaming magazines. * As a prize in a Guild Wars contest. * Through various in-game sources. Details on the acquisition of each miniature are given below and, in more detail, on the creatures' pages. List of miniatures Birthday Presents There is a miniature in each yearly Birthday Present. There is a series for each birthday year. Each annual series is comprised of 1 green miniature (approximate drop rate from presents 2%), 2 gold (4%), 3 purple (6%), and 8 white (9%) - 14 miniatures in all. First Birthday MiniBoneDragonIcon.png |Bone Dragon MiniPrinceRurikIcon.png |Prince Rurik MiniShiroIcon.png |Shiro MiniBurningTitanIcon.png |Burning Titan MiniCharrShamanIcon.png |Charr Shaman MiniKirinIcon.png |Kirin MiniFungalWallowIcon.png |Fungal Wallow MiniHydraIcon.png |Hydra MiniJadeArmorIcon.png |Jade Armor MiniJungleTrollIcon.png |Jungle Troll MiniNecridHorsemanIcon.png |Necrid Horseman MiniSiegeTurtleIcon.png |Siege Turtle MiniTempleGuardianIcon.png |Temple Guardian MiniWhiptailDevourerIcon.png |Whiptail Devourer Second Birthday MiniGwenIcon.png |Gwen MiniLichLordIcon.png |Lich MiniWaterDjinnIcon.png |Water Djinn MiniElfIcon.png |Elf MiniKossIcon.png |Koss MiniPalawaJokoIcon.png |Palawa Joko MiniAatxeIcon.png |Aatxe MiniFireImpIcon.png |Fire Imp MiniHarpyRangerIcon.png |Harpy Ranger MiniHeketWarriorIcon.png |Heket Warrior MiniJuggernautIcon.png |Juggernaut MiniMandragorImpIcon.png |Mandragor Imp MiniThornWolfIcon.png |Thorn Wolf MiniWindRiderIcon.png |Wind Rider Third Birthday MiniMadKingThornIcon.png |Mad King Thorn MiniBlackBeastIcon.png |The Black Beast of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh MiniWhiteRabbitIcon.png |White Rabbit 1 MiniFreezieIcon.png |Freezie MiniNornbearIcon.png |Nornbear MiniOozeIcon.png |Ooze MiniAbyssalIcon.png |Abyssal MiniCaveSpiderIcon.png |Cave Spider MiniCloudtouchedSimianIcon.png |Cloudtouched Simian MiniForestMinotaurIcon.png |Forest Minotaur MiniIrukandjiIcon.png |Irukandji MiniMursaatIcon.png |Mursaat MiniRaptorIcon.png |Raptor MiniRoaringEtherIcon.png |Roaring Ether Fourth Birthday MiniEyeofJanthirIcon.png |Eye of Janthir MiniDagnarStonepateIcon.png |Dagnar Stonepate MiniFlameDjinnIcon.png |Flame Djinn MiniFlowstoneElementalIcon.png |Flowstone Elemental MiniJoraIcon.png |Jora MiniNianIcon.png |Nian MiniAbominationIcon.png |Abomination MiniDesertGriffonIcon.png |Desert Griffon MiniDredgeBruteIcon.png |Dredge Brute MiniKraitNeossIcon.png |Krait Neoss MiniKveldulfIcon.png |Kveldulf MiniQuetzalSlyIcon.png |Quetzal Sly MiniTerrorwebDryderIcon.png |Terrorweb Dryder MiniWordofMadnessIcon.png |Word of Madness Fifth Birthday MiniM.O.X.Icon.png |M.O.X. 2 MiniKingAdelbernIcon.png |King Adelbern MiniZhuHanukuIcon.png |Zhu Hanuku MiniCandysmithMarleyIcon.png |Candysmith Marley MiniOolaIcon.png |Oola MiniVentariIcon.png |Ventari MiniCobaltScabaraIcon.png |Cobalt Scabara MiniFireDrakeIcon.png |Fire Drake MiniOphilNahualliIcon.png |Ophil Nahualli MiniScourgeMantaIcon.png |Scourge Manta MiniSeerIcon.png |Seer MiniShardWolfIcon.png |Shard Wolf MiniSiegeDevourerIcon.png |Siege Devourer MiniSummitGiantHerderIcon.png |Summit Giant Herder Other in-game sources Black Moa Chick.png |Black Moa Chick1 – Zho's Journal quest MiniConfessorDorianIcon.png |Confessor Dorian – White Mantle (WiK) MiniConfessorIsaiahIcon.png |Confessor Isaiah – White Mantle (WiK) MiniDhuumIcon.png |Dhuum – Underworld Chest MiniGreasedLightningIcon.png |Greased Lightning – Rollerbeetle Racing MiniMallyxIcon.png |Mallyx – Coffer of Whispers MiniGhostlyHeroIcon.png |Ghostly Hero – Hall of Heroes victory chest MiniGwenDollIcon.png |Gwen Doll – Gift of the Traveler MiniPeacekeeperEnforcerIcon.png |Peacekeeper Enforcer – Peacekeepers (WiK) MiniYakkingtonIcon.png |Yakkington – Gift of the Traveler MiniBrownRabbitIcon.png |Brown Rabbit1 – Gift of the Traveler MiniCelestialPigIcon.png |Celestial Pig – Chuntao (2008) MiniCelestialRatIcon.png |Celestial Rat – Lunar Fortune (Year of the Rat) 2008 MiniCelestialOxIcon.png |Celestial Ox – Lunar Fortune (Year of the Ox) 2009 MiniCelestialTigerIcon.png |Celestial Tiger – Lunar Fortune (Year of the Tiger) 2010 MiniEvenniaIcon.png |Evennia – Royal Gift MiniLiviaIcon.png |Livia – Royal Gift MiniPigIcon.png |Pig – Lunar Fortune (Year of the Pig), Celestial Pig 2007 MiniPolarBearIcon.png |Polar Bear – Wintersday Chest MiniPrincessSalmaIcon.png |Princess Salma – Royal Gift MiniSmiteCrawlerIcon.png |Smite Crawler – Underworld Chest Other Aside from the two Collector's Edition prizes, all these miniatures have been given out through magazines, conventions, official contests, tournaments, or other out-of-game means. See the creatures' pages for details. MiniKuunavangIcon.png |Kuunavang – Factions CE MiniVareshIcon.png |Varesh – Nightfall CE MiniVizuIcon.png |Vizu MiniKanaxaiIcon.png |Kanaxai MiniMadKing'sGuardIcon.png |Mad King's Guard MiniGrayGiantIcon.png |Gray Giant MiniCeratadonIcon.png |Ceratadon MiniAsuraIcon.png |Asura MiniDestroyerIcon.png |Destroyer of Flesh MiniShirokenAssassinIcon.png |Shiro'ken Assassin MiniZhedIcon.png |Zhed Shadowhoof MiniIslandGuardianIcon.png |Island Guardian MiniPandaIcon.png |Panda MiniGrawlIcon.png |Grawl MiniLonghairYetiIcon.png |Longhair Yeti MiniNagaRaincallerIcon.png |Naga Raincaller MiniOniIcon.png |Oni 1 The Black Moa Chick, the Brown Rabbit and the White Rabbit are the only Miniatures whose names do not start with Miniature because they are actual size. 2 The Miniature M.O.X. has a chance of appearing as his normal self, or one of his 5 Avatar Forms when doubleclicked. Gaile Gray's Frogs These are unique miniatures owned exclusively by Gaile Gray, given to her by the developer team in recognition of her long-time service as ArenaNet's Community Relations Manager. Notes *While the color of the miniature is indicative of its rarity within each annual series, the rarity does not always carry over to non-birthday present miniatures. Be sure to check current market conditions when buying or selling a miniature. *Some minipets make sounds whenever they are in an explorable area in PvE, eg. mini Jungle Troll. *Since the 2007 Canthan New Year Festival, birthday dolls have been seen in outposts with levels of their own, a party icon of anywhere from two to eight, and a name under the miniature itself. *Due to the massive duplication exploit of 2007, users who bought rare minis with duplicated items were banned. Therefore, many rare minis were deleted from the game permanently; it is unknown how many minipets were deleted from the game this way. *There are currently 111 different Miniatures in existence, but only 108 are obtainable by players, as all three unique Frogs were given to Gaile Gray. *Of the 70 Miniatures available as birthday presents, 5 are Green, 10 are Gold, 15 are Purple, and 40 are White. This means someone trying to fill their Hall of Monuments will need to obtain at least 10 Miniatures that are not common. *Minis have been observed having drops assigned to them. The owner of the mini is able to pick up the drop. External Links *The Birthday Present page from the Official site. Category:ItemsCategory:Animated